Let Your Baby Go
by JuicyJams
Summary: Based on the Erica Rivera song, Sky prepares to let his daughter go. Skyd fluff. OOC. One-Shot.


**Okay, this is just a spur of moment type of thing. I've been thinking about how next year I'll be heading off to college and leaving my parents. So in honor of them, I've decided to write this one-shot about Sky's own experience in fatherhood. BTW I think this is a little OOC for Sky, but I think he could be a great father.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**LET YOUR BABY GO**

_**I ain't too young to know**_

_**That life has its highs and lows**_

_**And things won't always turn down**_

_**Quite like I think**_

_**And though I have much to learn**_

_**To weather the twists and turns**_

_**I know that I'm capable**_

_**To deal with what life brings me**_

_**I'm strong, I'm ready to be on my own**_

_**Let me spread my wings **_

_**Let me go **_

_**Don't hold so tight**_

_**Cause I can fly alone**_

_**I need you to trust me**_

_**Have faith and let me make it on my own**_

_**Please let me your baby go**_

_**You've given me courage to be a person of dignity**_

_**You've been my example**_

_**I've been blessed to have you**_

_**But your baby's gone {But I know you can see in me}**_

_**I can stand alone {I can't stand on my own two feet}**_

_**Don't be afraid to send me {Don't you be afraid to send me living}**_

_**I need you to believe in me**_

_**I'm strong; I'm ready to be on my own**_

_**Let me spread my wings **_

_**Let me go **_

_**Don't hold so tight**_

_**Cause I can fly alone**_

_**I need you to trust me**_

_**Have faith and let me make it on my own**_

_**Please let me your baby go**_

_**You gave me**_

_**Everything**_

_**Now I'm all grown up**_

_**And I know that I will always have you**_

_**To lean on when I need to**_

_**Let me spread my wings **_

_**Let me go **_

_**Don't hold on so tight**_

_**Cause you know that I can fly alone**_

_**I need you to trust me**_

_**Have faith and let me make it on my own**_

_**Please let me your baby go**_

_**Please let me your baby go…**_

_**~ Let Your Baby Go by Erica Rivera**_

**LET YOUR BABY GO**

"_It just seemed like yesterday that she first slept in this room."_ Sky thought as he walked into his daughter's mostly empty room. Besides the bed, the dressers and a few shelves, all the little splashes of McKenna had been taken down.

No longer did her gymnastics and martial arts trophies and medals line the shelves. He had been on time for every one of her competitions, no matter how red lights he had to run or how times he had to use his siren to clear traffic.

Her periwinkle beach sunset blanket and her dolphin pillows had been packed in boxes that would go with her. Nobody could get her to part with those.

The dresser drawers had been emptied of her vibrant clothing choices, which he had spent many trips to the mall helping her pick out.

It was really all gone.

"Daddy?" Sky turned around to his little… well, not so little girl in the doorway. I mean, she just turned 18. Her curly blond hair had grown very long and was now past her shoulders. She now came up to his chest in height. But, her eyes were still as Sky blue as his.

"Hey, sweetheart, you forget something?"

"Yah." Sky watched as McKenna ran over to her bed and stooped down to reach under it. "Found Him!" McKenna pulled out an old white teddy bear. "I can't believe I almost left without Mr. Cuddles. That would have been a disaster."

"Yah, just imagine you showing up on Ophidia without him."

McKenna laughed at that as she admired her stuffed toy. "He's too important to leave behind."

"_I remember I gave you that."_ Sky thought.

"_Here we are." Sky announced as he carried his new adopted daughter, McKenna. _

_Piggy had claimed he had been hearing crying for the past week and he had called the rangers to investigate. Syd, Z, Bridge and he had searched through the whole alley were considering giving up before Sky opened up the dumpster and saw two kicking legs coming from inside a box. Sky took out the box and lo and behold, he ended picking up a 5-month old baby girl. She had a number of scars on her and was crying like crazy. Sky's fatherly instincts, surprisingly, ended up kicking in and he quickly calmed the baby down. The team took the baby to the doctor, where she was checked out and declared healthy. But, when the decision of where she should be put came into question, Sky adamantly volunteered to be the baby's father. When asked why, he just answered that he felt connected to this baby._

"_I know, it's big now, but believe as you get older it will get smaller." Sky explained as he put down McKenna into her high chair. The baby didn't respond she just looked at him. "Okay, first things first, food."_

_Sky went over to the counter and picked up one of the jars of baby food he had stocked up on. After he got a spoon, he pulled up a stool and sat in front of her. _

_McKenna watched as he opened the jar and got a generous amount of food on the spoon. He held it out to her. "You want some yummy peas." McKenna made a disgusted face at the food. "Oh come on it's really good." McKenna didn't budge. "I'm serious, it's good…Watch." Sky pretended put the spoon into his mouth. "See yummy."_

_The baby gave him a look as if she was saying, "Are you serious?"_

"_You know, you're smarter than you look." Sky commented. Sky closed his eyes and quickly put the spoon into his mouth, which he regretted. He immediately spit the food into a nearby napkin. When he was done wiping his mouth off, he heard laughter. He looked up and saw McKenna laughing at him. "Oh so you think this is funny." The baby kept on laughing. Sky seized his opportunity. He put some more food on the spoon and stuck it her mouth. The baby stopped laughing and after Sky took out the spoon, she immediately spit up the contents onto the high chair and Sky._

"_I know, it's pretty bad."_

_This routine went on for a while, until they finally found a food they both like, mushy bananas and cheerios. _

_By the time they were done, it was late and Sky brought McKenna into her room and prepared her for bed. When he was about to leave the room, he heard whining behind him. He turned around to see McKenna sitting up in her crib._

"_Hey, baby. It's bed time, you need to go to sleep." Sky lied her back down and started to walk out again. McKenna whined again. Sky sighed and turned back around. "You know I thought this would happen. That's why I got you this." Sky went into the closet and pulled out a brand new white teddy bear. "This is Mr. Cuddles." Sky placed the bear in the crib with her. McKenna stared at it. "He can keep you can company. Would you like that?"_

_McKenna nodded, grabbed the bear by its ear and lied down. Sky just watched as her eyes slowly closed._

_Once he was sure she was asleep, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Kenzie."_

"Daddy."

Sky snapped out of his reverie. "Yah."

"Are you okay? You spaced out." McKenna giggled.

"Yah. I'm fine just over thinking."

"Okay, well come on, we have to go to the airport." McKenna dashed out of the room.

"Right." Sky took one more glance around the room.

"Dad, why do you keep looking at me like that?" McKenna questioned during the car ride to the airport.

"Is it wrong for a father to look at his daughter?" Sky asked sarcastically.

"No, but if you keep doing it, we may get into an accident."

Sky turned his attention back to the road. "I'm just so proud. My daughter, The Youngest Commander Ever of the SPD Ophidia Base."

"Dad, I haven't gotten the job, this is a 2 week trial." McKenna reminded.

"Hey, a trial is basically an orientation to the job, it's practically yours."

"If you say so, dad." McKenna looked out her car window. This made Sky suspicious. He hadn't seen McKenna this discouraged since her evaluation.

_A 14-year old McKenna paced back and forth across the grass by the first leg of the obstacle course. Today, the SPD Officials Board was evaluating her progress. Because she was the commander's daughter, she wasn't allowed to take lessons with the Cadets in fear of favoritism. Sky privately tutored her in martial arts, stealth, piloting and criminal profiling. Today, the Board was going to evaluate if she was worthy of becoming a power ranger._

_Sky had been watching her pace for 10 minutes and he believed enough was enough. "Kenzie, look at me." Sky grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her towards himself. "You've been practicing for weeks ever since you learned about this opportunity, you know this material forwards and backwards. There is no reason for you to be nervous."_

"_I'm not nervous, I'm anxious. There's a difference." McKenna went back to pacing._

"_McKenna." Sky interjected in his stern voice. McKenna immediately stopped pacing. "You are going to do great. I believe you can do this… scratch that, I KNOW you can do this."_

"_Ms. Tate." Sky and McKenna turned around to see Supreme Commander Cruger and other higher ups in the SPD system. "We are ready when you are."_

_McKenna looked at her father one last time; he had on his work face, but managed to give her a small wink._

_McKenna headed to the starting line of the toughest obstacle course on SPD grounds. _

"_Ready…Set…GO!" A gunshot sounded and McKenna ran into action._

_3 hours later, after one-on-one sparring with cadets, drills in the computer lab and an exceptionally long written test on SPD protocol. The group went to the reception hall where the promotion ceremony was being held. In the audience, McKenna saw her Aunts Syd, Z, and Ally and her Uncles Jack, Bridge and Boom. She sat by them as her father went up on stage to stand with the board._

_After promotion of lower level cadets, it came time for the promotions to B Squad, the promotion to being a power ranger. _

"_Our first promotion to Pink Ranger of B Squad is…" Supreme Commander Cruger started "Rebecca Lint." The audience applauded as Rebecca came onto to accept her morpher and new uniform. "Next, our yellow ranger will be Yolanda Reese." After Yolanda received her morpher and uniform, Cruger continued. "The Nova Ranger will be Anna Charles."_

_McKenna frowned. Those are the only three spots now that really ever go to girls promoted to B Squad. There was no way she was on the team. _

_After the Omega, Blue and Green Rangers had been announced, everyone was anxious to see who the red ranger would be. "And now, our Red Ranger. The Red Ranger is a leader who shows the upmost authority, skill and dedication to lead the team into battle and believe this individual will be a great leader. Our new Red Ranger is… McKenna Tate."_

_McKenna's head shot up in surprise. Red Ranger. She was gonna be the Red Ranger. She was so shocked that she forgot that she needed to go on stage. Syd and Z pushed her out of the chair and towards the stage. McKenna quickly went up the stairs to get her morpher and uniform. She then stood in the line of rangers. _

"_I present to you the new SPD Power Rangers!" The audience roared in applause._

_Ten minutes later after introductions between McKenna and her fellow teammates, she ran into the crowd to find her dad._

_She found him talking to her Aunts and Uncles. She ran up to him and hugged him, which he happily returned._

"_I made it! I'm the Red Ranger!"_

"_I knew you could do it."_

By the time that Sky finished reminiscing, they had arrived at the airport. McKenna was going to take a helicopter to a remote rocket base that would deliver her to Ophidia.

They got out of the car to be greeted by Sky's former teammates and McKenna's closest friends. They all helped unload the car.

"Man, Micks," Jackie, Ally and Jack's son, complained. "What the heck do you have in here, bricks?"

"Read the label, ding-dong." Lanie and Leo, Bridge and Z's twins, suggested.

"Books." Jackie read. "Well, this explains why you're a mad genius."

"Hey, you got something wrong with geniuses, Landors?" Dani, Boom's daughter, inquired.

"Nope. I think geniuses are the coolest people I know."

"Nice save man." Jake, McKenna's boyfriend, complimented. The group laughed.

Z, Bridge, Boom, Jack and Ally, who were walking close enough to hear the conversation, laughed as well.

Syd opted to stay near the back with Sky.

"So, how you holding up?" Syd asked her best friend.

"What do you mean?" Sky questioned.

"Oh come on Sky, don't even try to keep up that tough exterior. I know you're sad about McKenna leaving."

Sky looked forward and saw his only child goofing around with her friends. "Okay you're right. But, I'll be okay. She's a big girl; she can take care of herself. I mean, I taught her everything I know and we all know that I know everything."

Syd rolled her eyes and bumped into him, which made both of them laugh.

The group packed McKenna's stuff into the helicopter and McKenna said good-bye to her aunts and uncles before she turned to her friends.

"Okay Lanie, Dani, please keep the guys out of trouble while I'm gone."

"We'll try." The girls shared a group hug.

"Leo, Jackie, I want you to behave. That means no dangerous pranks, no insane parties and most of all, do not put your heads under any fro-yo machines."

"Aw man." Nonetheless, the guys gave her the biggest combined hug they could.

Finally, McKenna turned to Jake. They just stared into each other's eyes before they hugged.

Sky had to admit; at first he hated the idea of McKenna getting a boyfriend. But, Jake was actually one of the few good ones still out there that could impress him.

"_So, where did you meet this guy exactly?" Sky asked as he watched his daughter run frantically around her room looking for an outfit._

"_At the mall, he's Jackie and Leo's best friend." McKenna began as she threw another outfit on the bed. "They were at the mall, goofing off as usual, we bumped into each other and they introduced us. While they went to the arcade, Jake and I started talking and he asked me out."_

"_Just like that." Sky stated._

"_Just like that." McKenna threw another outfit on the bed. "Ugh, I have nothing to wear!" McKenna was about to dive deeper into her closet when the doorbell rang. "No, he's not supposed to be here til 7:30."_

_Sky checked his watch. "McKenna, it is 7:30."_

_His daughter's eyes widen. "Oh no. Dad, I'm going to need you to go downstairs and distract him." She pushed him towards the stairs. "Keep him busy for like 20 minutes or so and be nice."_

"_McKen…" McKenna slammed the door in his face before he could finish. Sky huffed and went down. He really didn't want to meet this boy who thought he was good enough for his daughter. But then again this may not last long, so he might as well just see what he looks like, just in case, he needed to be taken care of._

_Sky opened the door to see a very nervous teenager with curly brown hair and green eyes. "Um hi, you must be Mr. Tate. McKenna told me a lot about you. I mean, she didn't talk about you 24/7 but she did say that she had a father and she said he liked to be called Mr. Tate and by he, I mean you. Well, you know I mean you because you're Mr. Tate." The teenager snapped his mouth shut. "Um before I embarrass myself any further," The boy held out his hand. "I'm Jake."_

_Sky looked the young man up and down. He was dressed well, no saggy pants and no crooked baseball caps. He didn't have any piercings, which he knew both McKenna and he hated. Also, from his tone of voice, he could tell that Jake was very nervous about the date and that possibly, he feared Sky. He always enjoyed when young men fear him, but this one had guts to even come to the door. Sky admired that._

_Sky shook Jake's hand. "Nice to meet you, Jake. Come in."_

_Jake walked in and his eyes immediately widen. "Oh my God." He rushed deeper into the house before he stopped in front of Sky's model airplanes. "Is that the Bobcat?"_

_Sky looked surprised. Not many people knew about war aircrafts, much less teenagers. "Yah, I had some free time and a few old kits, decided I would put them together."_

"_That's so cool. I can't find any of these models anywhere."_

_Sky crossed his arms in shock. "You build model airplanes?"_

_After 13 minutes of talking, the boys finally heard feet descending down the staircase. Once, McKenna was in sight, Sky recognized that the outfit she was wearing was the first one she tried on._

"_Isn't that the…" Sky shut up after McKenna gave him the look. _

_Jake stood up and walked towards her. "You look great. I mean, not that you don't always look great. But, the first time I saw you, you looked great too. But, um… I'm going to shut up now."_

_McKenna giggled._

_Sky looked at the interactions between the two and smiled._

_This is going to work out._

"Okay, don't forget to message me." McKenna reminded Jake.

"I won't if you don't forget to space chat me every night."

"It's a deal."

"AW!" Lanie and Dani squealed. Jake and McKenna gave them a look.

"Okay sorry, ruining the moment." Dani apologized.

"Okay, everyone." Lanie started. "Turn around for the ceremonial minute where the couple really says good-bye."

Everybody turned around except Sky, who saw the blushes coming up the couple's cheeks. "Wait what…" Sky was interrupted by Syd hitting his arm, hard. "OW!"

"Turn!"

"But…"

"Turn!"

"But…"

"Turn!"

"But…" Sky stopped again when Syd hit his arm again, harder. "Okay, I'm turning woman." Sky started turning around. "But, why am I…" Syd hit the back of his head as hard as she could without using her iron fist. "OW!" Sky turned around completely.

After what felt like a minute, Sky looked at his watch and saw that 3 minutes had passed. "Okay, it is well over a minute, I'm turning around in 5 seconds." Before he did turned around, he heard the couple break apart.

"Love you Jakey."

"Love you too, Kenzie-Kins."

"AW!" Lanie and Dani squealed again. McKenna looked at them. "Sorry, can't help it."

McKenna finally walked over to her dad.

"Okay, call me when you get settled in." Sky reminded. "We'll go over protocol in the morning."

"Okay, daddy. But, before I go, I want to give you something." McKenna reached into her backpack and took out Mr. Cuddles. "I want you to hold on to this."

"No Way!" Jackie exclaimed. "You still have Mr. Cuddles!"

"Watch it Landors, before that picture of you and Mr. Bananas in your footie pajamas gets all over the internet by sundown." Jackie immediately shut up.

"Are you sure?" Sky questioned as he took the bear.

"Yah, I'm sure. I think you need him more than me. Besides, we both know I'm coming back for him."

Sky laughed. "Okay. I'll see you soon, sweetheart." Sky and McKenna shared a small hug, before she started walking over to the helicopter.

She stopped short. She quickly turned around and ran back to her dad and gave him the biggest hug she could muster. "I love you, daddy."

Sky hugged back wholeheartedly. "I love you too, sweetheart."

When they broke apart, Sky could see tears coming down her face. She quickly ran back over to the helicopter and got in. As the helicopter started its ascent, McKenna waved goodbye to her family.

They all waved back.

As the helicopter flew out of sight, Sky shed a tear or two.

"Oh man," Jack started. "He's crying he does have a heart."

"Watch it Landors, before that picture of you and Mr. Pudgy get all over the internet by sundown."

**LET YOUR BABY GO**

**I was crying when I was writing thE end. I think this is beautiful. Do you?**

**Favorite and Review until next time!**


End file.
